dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Fenton Works Gadgets
The following is an alphabetized list of gadgets developed by the ghost-hunting company Fenton Works. Like Vladco, it specializes in the manufacture of ghost-related devices Fenton Works Gadgets The Fentons have created a wealth of commercialized products that are intended to help them with their goals of capturing and defeating ghosts. Most of them are used primarily by Maddie and Jack, although Danny has been known to borrow some of them from time to time. Most, if not all Fenton products rely on ectoplasm to power their weapons and devices. Ecto-Converter It uses a ghost's ectoplasm as a power source, with no regard for the ghost's safety. As far as Jack and Maddie are concerned, if they hear the ghost screaming, they'll know that the device is working. It was originally installed in the Fenton RV, until it was stolen by Skulker to be used in the Ecto-Skeleton. It was later destroyed along with the Ecto-Skeleton in "Secret Weapons." Ecto-Dejecto A serum Jack devised to weaken a ghost's power, but instead, it did the opposite, making it stronger. In "D-Stabilized" Jack used on ghost to weaken it but instead it strengthened it. Danny later used the serum to reform and stabilize Dani. Ecto-Exodus Alarm An alarm to detect ghostly invasions of the 'real world'. This alarm can produce an ear-piercing wail that temporarily distorts the senses of nearby specters. In "Reign Storm the alarm was sounded when the wave of ghosts moved to the human world once Pariah Dark was released. Ecto-Skeleton A battle suit that increases the user's natural abilities 100-fold. It is controlled via a neural interface. When Danny used it in his ghost form, he was able to transfer his powers to the suit. Its outer casing design altered to Danny Phantom's suit colors and logo. After Danny used it in the final battle against Pariah Dark and was knocked unconscious, it was stolen by Vlad. In "Secret Weapons," Vlad hires Skulker to steal bloodstream nanobots, the Fenton Ecto-Conveter, and Technus' Lightning rod to upgrade the Ecto-Skeleton, to remove its negative effects. He also forces Jazz to don the suit and battle Danny, after which they activate the self-destruct on it. Ecto-Stoppo-Power-Erfier Cannon that removes a ghost's powers. When used on Danny and Amorpho, they were unable to transform and slowly began to lose all of their ghost powers. Emergency Ops Center The Emergency Ops Center is a special observatory built on the roof of Fenton Works. Fenton Anti-Creep Stick This is just a regular baseball bat with the word "Fenton" on it. First seen in "13," wielded by Maddie. Fenton Bazooka This device, when shot, creates temporary portals to the Ghost Zone that suck in nearby ghost entities or ghosts that are hit directly with a shot. It is first used in "Public Enemies." Fenton Blimp This is the Emergency Ops Center, detached from the house and attached to a blimp with Jack Fenton's face on it. It is first seen in "Pirate Radio." It can also transform into a jet, first seen in "Reality Trip." Fenton Booo-merang An offensive weapon that locks onto a ghost's ecto-signature. Its power supply lasts at least ten years. As usual, Danny's parents are puzzled when it locks onto Danny. Sam thinks it has a stupid name. Fenton Crammer It can shrink/grow not only ghosts, but also humans and inanimate objects as well. It only appears in "Micro Management," when it is accidentally used to shrink Danny, Skulker, and Dash. When a ghost is shrunk with it, their powers gradually get weaker and can become disabled completely unless the ghost is returned to normal size. Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle An RV with many built-in ghost-hunting gadgets. Fenton Finder A device that uses satellite data to locate ghosts. It has an attitude and makes sarcastic comments when Jack doesn't see the ghost it finds. Fenton Flush A lever on the ghost containment cell which literally flushes all ghosts inside of it back into the Ghost Zone through the Ghost Portal. Fenton Foamer Ejects green anti-ghost goo which clears an area full of ghosts. Most notably used in "Fright Night." It was used again in "Masters of All Time." Fenton Ghost Catcher This is a ghost-removing device that separates humans that pass through it from ghosts that are possessing them. Fenton Ghost Fisher First seen in "Parental Bonding" — a high-tech retractable fishing rod, "used to go fishing for ghosts," the line is coated in a specially tested ecto-plasmic resin that ghosts can't break or escape from, though on several occasions ghosts have done both, mostly with powerful ghosts though. The line also tends to jam on Jack frequently, usually when he wants to use it against his son. Apparently, Skulker stole one as he is shown to have one in "Life Lessons." Fenton Ghost Gloves They are larged Ectoplasmic-powered metallic gloves that are so powerful that no ghost can break their grip. In "Splitting Images," Tucker uses the gloves to grab Sidney Poindexter (in Danny's body) and shove him back through locker 724 into his own realm.Jack Fenton used these to overpower Vlad Plasmius in "The Million Dollar Ghost." Fenton Ghost Peeler The user gains anti-ghost body armor and a ray that strips away ghostly disguises and harm ghost or simple human clothing. Jazz has used this on more than one occasion, notably to rescue Danny in "My Brother's Keeper" and later to reveal Dark Danny when he was posing as his younger self ("The Ultimate Enemy"). Sam uses it in Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island and "Girls' Night Out." Fenton Ghost Portal An artificial portal to the Ghost Zone, created by Jack and Maddie Fenton. Danny got his ghost powers from this portal. Fenton Ghost Shield The Fentons' own ghost shield. It has been used to protect Fenton Works, Casper High School, Youngblood's pirate ship, and all of Amity Park. Fenton Ghost Weasel The Fenton Ghost Weasel is a vacuum cleaner designed to vacuum up ghosts, first seen in "Attack of the Killer Garage Sale." Its a a ghost Vacuum device created by Jack Fenton to contain ghosts, similarly to the Fenton Thermos, albeit a little larger. It appears to hold only one ghost at a time, as it does not hold Technus and a large amount of lab equipment. Also, when Danny was held inside, he was crammed inside, thus showing that it does not have the minimization technology the thermos has. Fenton Grappler A special net-gun that supposedly ensnares ghosts; though only used on Jazz by accident. Fenton Helmet In "Teacher of the Year," Danny uses this device to play Doomed. Later in the episode, Danny phased into this device and used it to put himself into his video game and overshadow his avatar, granting it his ghost powers. In "Micro Management," Jazz used it as a simulator for exercise. Its ghost-hunting applications are unknown. Fenton Phones First seen in "Fanning the Flames," Fenton Phones serve both as a ghost noise filter (to prevent the wearer from falling under the influence of "ghost noise," such as Ember's song), and as walkie talkie "accessory" for Danny, Sam, and Tucker. They were used in "Fanning the Flames" to, as Danny said, "filter out spectral noise" so that he, Tucker and Sam could communicate. Fenton Rocket A spacecraft designed by Maddie and Jack and funded and built by Vlad Masters to deal with the Disasteroid. It is equipped with asteroid-busting drill missiles, which Vlad intentionally sabotaged to make Jack look foolish and himself a hero. Only seen in "Phantom Planet." Fenton Specter Deflector It is a belt that repels and weakens any ghost that comes in direct contact of the person wearing it. It can also be put on a half-ghost to disable some of his or her powers. Fenton Stockades A metal chamber with spikes inside, similar to an iron maiden. In "Fanning the Flames," Jack threatened to put the kids in it if they didn't focus on their test, but ended up being put in it by Maddie. From the looks of it, it seems to be some sort of punishment tool. Its applications to ghost-hunting are unknown, though given its outer tech-like design, it is possible that ghost cannot phase through it, therefore can be trapped inside. Fenton Thermos A device that traps ghosts by sucking them into it. It has the appearance of a thermos. Danny often uses this device to capture ghosts he defeats so that he can send them back to the Ghost Zone. It fires a blue beam of light that can suck in and capture any ghost, regardless of their size or shape such as a super-powered Desiree and a reality-warped Freakshow. It is shown that the thermos has no effect on humans or other non-ghost creatures, though it can caoture half-ghosts in ghost form. It can hold multiple ghosts at once. Some ghosts are so powerful that they can resist and even break free from containment: Dark Danny was trying to escape the thermos he was trapped in during his last appearance, and the reality-warped ghost Freakshow destroyed the thermos he was in. The thermos is also capable of closing ghost portals. Fenton Weapons Vault This is where the Fentons store most of their ghost-hunting equipment and supplies. It can only be opened using a password on a keypad, which Jack usually changes without Maddie's knowledge. Fenton Wrist Rays A wrist-mounted ectoplasmic energy ray weapon, only seen in "Claw of the Wild." It quickly became a favorite of Sam's. Fenton Xtractor A vacuum-type device that extracts a ghost from a human. It is suggested by the internet game Ghost Sweep that this was going to be Danny's primary ghost-catching device. A later version was made, known as the Fenton Ghost Weasel. Genetic Lock This controls the door to the Fenton Works ghost portal, only opening when a Fenton scans their finger. First seen in "13." Ghost Gabber This device translates ghosts' wailing sounds into human-understandable language. Jack o' Nine Tails A cat o' nine tails, modified for ghost catching, with an image of Jack's face in the center of the tails. When it connects with a ghost, its tails wrap around and electrocute it. It can also form a spinning buzzsaw blade. Jumpsuits Both Maddie and Jack are almost always wearing their blue and orange jumpsuits. Both outfits are equipped with retractable ecto-guns (seen in "Control Freaks"), and several pockets, which can hold other Fenton inventions. In Maddie's suit, she also wears a pair of goggles, which can fire off beams of energy at her targets, (seen in "Maternal Instinct"). Apparently, Jack starts to develop a skin rash if he's wearing something other than his jumpsuit. Jack has blue-green goggles but prefers not to wear them (however, he wears them only twice, in "Fright Night" and "Control Freaks"). They have also made jumpsuits for Danny and Jazz. Danny's is a white and black jumpsuit which after his accident becomes his costume with colors reversed and became part of his ghost form. Jazz's however is similar to Jack's as he hoped she'd be, as he put it, "swimming in my end of the gene pool." As such she wears of her mother's in "Maternal Instinct" since they are the same size and it makes her look like a miniature version of Maddie. The hood and goggles that Jack, and Maddie wear makes them look like Batman and Catwoman from DC comics. Specter Speeder It is a vehicle designed for travel in the Ghost Zone. The vehicle possesses various weapons and scanners that can detect Real World items. It can be used as an alternative vehicle instead of the Fenton RV, and is able to convert to an amphibious mode for underwater travel as well as fly in space. It was totaled in "Kindred Spirits" by Tucker's "no point" landing. Jack has plans to build a new one. In the video game version of "Urban Jungle," they introduce the "Fenton Flier" which according to the game is the rebuilt Specter Speeder. The Speeder is indeed rebuilt by the time of "Infinite Realms," but it is once again destroyed, this time by Skulker and several other ghosts in "Phantom Planet." Wraith Wrangler A lariat that can snare ghosts, much like the Fenton Fisher, but is much thicker and harder to break. Maddie uses this to capture all ghosts that Jack accidentally makes stronger. Unnamed inventions Unnamed Double-Bladed Beam Sword Maddie used this weapon, a green double-bladed beam sword similar to a lightsaber, in "Maternal Instinct" to fight off Vlad's mutated ghost animals. It has not appeared since. Unnamed Ghost Portal Device This small device remotely creates portals between Earth and the Ghost Zone at the push of a button. Sometime between "13" and "Lucky in Love," Johnny 13 stole this device from the Fenton Works' lab and mounted it on his motorcycle for his own use. Unnamed Hot Dog Cooking Gadget In "Attack of the Killer Garage Sale," Maddie tried to make hot dogs with a new gadget but it brought the sausages to life. Unnamed Lipstick Blaster In "Doctor's Disorders," Tucker uses this weapon to break Danny free of the ghost-proof restraints. Unnamed Magnet Device In "The Fenton Menace," Jack attempts to sneak this device on the GAV, after Jazz's explicit instructions to have a ghost hunting free weekend. The function and purpose of the device is unknown. Unnamed Turkey Cooking Device Seen in a flashback in "The Fright Before Christmas," the Fentons attempted to use this device to cook a turkey for Christmas. However, the turkey came to life and attacked them. Gallery See also *Fenton Works Category:Fenton inventions Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Lists